Fighting Destiny
by Cassiexoxo18
Summary: Olivia Singer is Bobby's niece and has been raised a hunter. After the devastation of losing her fiancé she is set on hunting down the demon which brings her face to face with the Winchesters, she needs them to help find this demon and they need her. She didn't plan to start having feelings for Dean and he hadn't planned on settling down but they can't fight it. Dual POV. Starts S2
**Olivia's P.O.V**

"You can run from the truth. You can run and hide from the truth.

You can deny and avoid the truth. But you cannot destroy the truth. Nor can you make the lie true. You must know that love will always uncover the truth."

― Delano Johnson

* * *

6 Months Ago

I've never been one to dismiss the possibilities others find preposterous, I've never been one to question that there was more to life than what was superficially seen. Hell, with my line of work you had to believe there was more because everyday it was staring you right your damn face. It was pushing you and making sure you knew that you were never truly safe and there was nothing you could do to stop that.

I knew all of this. It was a fact to me and I've never once shaken from my place. I've never backed down on a case and I've never let anyone breakable close. Never. Not until I met Ryder, not until I fell in love with someone so normal it made you crave his presence. It was calm, and mundane and I never knew that I wanted that, not until I met him.

This would be my last case I ever worked because it was time for me to settle down, it was my turn to be happy and get the white picket fence. Being a Hunter wasn't a job I wanted when I was old, I don't know why anyone would do it, I sure as hell didn't know why uncle was still doing it. Bobby Singer, a man of steel, that's always how I've seen him. Ever since I was a kid all he wanted was for me to live an average life, to settle down and stop being 'a damn idget' but well I was just as strong willed as he was.

A pounding on my hotel door caught my attention and I stood pulling my hair into a ponytail and sighing as the pounding continued. "God, Bobby I'm coming!" I yelled making my way across the room and opening the door, pinching the bridge of my nose and looking at the ceiling like it would relieve my stress. "I told you I could handle this case on my own." I snapped. Bitchy? Yep, looked like that time of the month was rolling around sooner than usual.

"Not Bobby." My attention snapped to Ryder and I looked at him stunned. I opened my mouth to say something when he pushed into the room and slammed the door. "Got some explaining? Because I'm pretty damn curious why my fiancee is at a damn hotel, in some backwoods town and not answering her damn phone!" I opened my mouth about to apologize but as if he knew that was coming he plowed on, "You told me you would stop this shit! You're always disappearing for weeks at a time and you come home scraped up and mutter some words about a damn hunting trip! I'm done with this Liv, I want the truth."

"Ryder, you wouldn't-" I began.

"I swear to God if you say I wouldn't understand I will throttle you. I can handle whatever you're about to tell me." He exasperated.

This was supposed to be the last damn case I took and I was almost done, I was so close and this was the worse possible timing. Bobby asked me if I could take this case because he thought I'd be the most impartial to it. He even offered to come with me since this was a demon but I told him I could handle this and I told him I'd do this for him as a favor. He had said something about the Winchester boys being too hell bent on revenge and something about recklessness and I knew I had to take this case. Bobby loved those boys like they were his own and I was more patient and practical than them. I only knew Sam and Dean in theory but what I had heard from Bobby was along the lines of 'those damn idgets are going to get themselves killed if they don't start thinking first' and some other choice words that were colorful to say the least.

"Look Liv," I looked up at Ryder and it broke my heart to see the hurt in his eyes. "I love you, so much. I have loved you from the moment I saw you dancing that God-Forsaken Molly Ringwald dance in that cafe." A broken laugh escaped my lips and he smiled cupping the side of my face and bringing me closer. "But I need the truth, I want to be with you but I'm not going through this with you. I can't do it."

I knew telling Ryder the truth was a terrible idea and he might leave but I also knew if I didn't he would leave. I swallowed hard my throat suddenly thick. "Ryder, I'm-" The door suddenly blew open and a force of pure power threw us back into the wall.

The plaster cracked beneath me and I coughed, losing my breath as a man walked in his eyes shinning a bright yellow and I felt my blood run cold.

"You know I heard someone was looking for little old me." The demon smiled making his way towards me and pushing more of his power to hold me down on the ground I grimaced as the closer he stepped the more intense it got. He knelt in front of me and I coughed as I heard a snap and a blinding pain in my ribs flared. "Now, you have to be very stupid to track me down, but very strong to actually get in my damn way." I screamed as he grabbed my waist and squeezed and blood started to trickle from my mouth. "You also hurt someone very close to me." I screamed louder as he squeezed harder and blood spewed from my lips. "I didn't appreciate that very much."

I spit blood in his face and smiled a humorless laugh escaping my lips. Bobby was in deep shit if I survived this. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis-" I rasped just to hear him laugh and start choking me. I gasped scratching at his hands and trying to pry them from my throat.

"You're going to have to try harder then that to get rid of me." He chuckled. I felt my vision start to go black on the edges when I saw it. Ryder stood behind the yellow eyed demon and I squirmed trying to tell him to leave. To stop. I wasn't worth trying to save, not when he would just die trying.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Ryder roared, as he grabbed the lamp from the nightstand and smashed it over the back of the demons head. I gasped as I felt the pressure lessen and suddenly I was thrown across the room. I cried out hitting the floor hard when I heard the first bloodcurdling scream.

"Well, well we have a hero boy on our hands!" The demon laughed and I looked up to see him choking Ryder. I felt a scream tear through my throat and I pushed myself up and started to force myself towards him weakly. "No, no, I think you deserve a front row seat darling. Take a seat." I felt myself being forced into a chair and I struggled uselessly against the force pushing me down and I could feel the tears start to pour down my face.

"Don't hurt him." I whispered. "Please, you can take me, you can kill me. But just don't hurt him." I begged. "He has nothing to do with this." I cried.

"Who sent you to find me?" He asked looking at me bored. I shut my mouth and more tears forced out of my eyes.

"Please just let him go." I whispered.

"You hunters are all the same you know that?" I shook my head tears streaming down my face. "You are. You're all poison to anything around you, and you never take responsibility. You always blame us. We've done this, but you're the ones who destroy yourselves." He paused and pulled a knife from my duffle bag and I screamed trying to get loose. I used every ounce of strength and nothing.

"You son of a bitch! I will kill you! Do you hear me?! If you hurt him I will fucking gut you!" I screamed.

"If I hurt him? Hm. Well then lets make sure it doesn't hurt." I felt my eyes widen as he shoved the knife into Ryder's heart twisting it hard and blood spurted everywhere, spraying my face.

Everything seemed to slow down, the sound was muffled. All there was was Ryder. A tear ran down my face and a high pitched scream tore through my throat. But he didn't stop. I watched, weak and useless, as he stabbed him over and over, blood splattering everywhere, drenching him and me.

I didn't stop screaming and blubbering either, not even when he was suddenly gone, not even when I felt the pressure disappear. Not when I crawled over to Ryder and begged him to come back. I screamed and I sobbed until my throat was raw, until my eyes were dry.

I didn't stop until I felt boneless and utterly weak, I didn't stop until I was numb to everything around me and only one thought plagued me.

The yellow-eyed man must die.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

Present

"Bobby, what are we doing here exactly?" I looked in the backseat at Bobby and he smacked me in the back of the head.

"Because I said so!" He huffed and I rubbed the back of my head and grumbled before climbing out of the impala and shutting the door. Bobby slammed his door and I turned glaring at him.

"Be careful with her Bobby!" Sam shook his head and snorted and I turned my glare on him as I rubbed the side of my car. Damn savages.

"Look, you two have been a mess since your dad and I've been sympathetic." I looked at Bobby, and he shook his head adjusting his hat. "That's why when John passed at first and I got a lead on the demon I didn't tell you two about it."

"Bobby! This is important we have to-" Sam began.

"Yeah, yeah I know! Look I didn't give you the lead and that was that, I gave it to my niece." He rubbed his forehead and I could tell something was bothering him.

"What is it Bobby? What happened?" I asked leaning on the car.

"She found him, she told me that much and then she just cut me off. She wouldn't answer my calls, she wasn't in any of her usual places it was like she disappeared." He continued. Sam and I stared at him expectantly. "That's because she didn't want to be found. I did some digging, I was worried about her and found out her fiance was killed in the hotel room she had been staying in." I let out a sigh and rubbed the back of my neck. "She's been hunting the demon big time and even though I know I shouldn't ask I'm going to." He paused. "I want you two to let her work with you."

"Bobby I don't know-" I started.

"Here me out boy! I have helped the two of you no questions asked because you're both like family to me. Olivia is my family and I have put her through hell for the two of you. The least you can do is this for me."

I looked at Sam torn about what to say. Bobby was right, we owed it to him to do this but a third wheel sounded, troublesome. Then again he said niece so that could mean a pretty girl. I looked at Bobby studying him and realized her chances of being smoking weren't exactly in her favor.

"We'll do it." Sam replied calmly.

"Whoa! Sammy don't you think maybe consulting me on this would have been nice?" I asked lookinh at him like he was crazy. "We don't know this girl."  
"It's Bobby's niece and she lost her fiance trying to help us. We're doing this Dean." I could see by the look in Sam's eyes he was thinking of Jessica and I pinched the bridge of my nose and groaned.

"Well, let's meet the damn girl." I grumbled after a moment of silence. Bobby smiled smug and started towards a motel with Sam and I on his heels.

I watched as Bobby knocked on the door and we waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He started knocking again and I heard a thump before I heard a groan. I looked at Bobby and he looked at exasperated. "Girl, get your ass over here." He demanded.

I could hear a few curses and another thump followed by a slew of profanities and I smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be terrible. The door swung open and a woman no taller than 5'3 stood before me. She had long strawberry blonde hair that was obviously messy from just waking up. She had piercing green eyes and beautiful long lashes blinked up at me sleepily. I smirked at her as she scratched the back of her head and yawned. I looked down noticing she was only wearing a t-shirt that reached about to her knees and my brow arched.

"Who's this Bobby?" She asked around another yawn before actually looking at me and she sighed. "I told you I didn't want a case unless it had to do with the demon." She turned looking me and Sam and leaned against her doorframe. "Hi boys, sorry but Ghostbusters can't help today so whatever the issue is you'll have to find someone else." She turned walking back into the motel room and I chuckled following her in.

"Sorry to disappoint but we're actually here to help you." I told her.

She turned and looked at me and then at Bobby. "With what? Bobby I told you I wasn't drinking anymore." My eyes fell onto a bottle of Bourbon and she smiled innocently and knocked it into the trash can. "Not drinking much anyway." She revised.

"How about a shot of truth in that denial cocktail?" I muttered. Over half that bottle was gone and that was the good stuff.

I looked around the room surprised it was so messy. Clothes were strewn everywhere and there were two dufflebags of weapons and other choice devices in the corner of the room.

"God, Olivia you are normally so neat what is all of this?" Bobby asked gesturing around the room. She looked at him and sighed before throwing herself back onto the bed and I looked to see her shirt had ridden up to show the tops of her thighs. Sam elbowed me in the gut and I coughed looking at him innocently and he shook his head a look of exasperation crossing his face.

"I had to go shopping for some more clothes and I was trying things on." She said rolling her eyes and grabbing a pair of pants and she stood pulling them on before grabbing a light blue sweater and disappearing into the bathroom.

"Why did you need a whole new damn wardrobe?!" Bobby yelled. "You damn idget! You shouldn't blow your money because your upset." He griped and sat in a chair by a small table.

"Well I needed a new wardrobe because the last one was ruined when a damn ghost who had it in for me drenched all my shit in ectoplasm." She yelled back before walking out and brushing her hair. "Stop griping old man, it's not good for your blood pressure."

"You aren't good for my damn blood pressure!" He yelled. "With your damn sarcasm and stuborness." He complained.

" I consider conversations with people to be mind exercises, but I don't want to pull a muscle, so I stretch a lot. That's why I'm constantly either rolling my eyes or yawning." She explained with a yawn for emphasis and a smirk as she sat down on the edge of the bed to pull on some brown leather riding booths and a brown leather jacket.

Bobby grumbled but I could see him fighting a smile. "Are you always a smartass?" He asked her.

She shook her head and looked at him seriously. "No, sometimes I'm asleep."

He shook his head ruefully at her and she smiled. "These are the Winchester boys. I asked them to help you with finding the yellow eyed demon. It made sense given the times and not to mention you can't be trusted anymore on your own." He glared at her and thought caught my interest. I turned on her and looked down with extreme interest.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

She fought a smile and cleared her throat. "It appears Bobby here is still mad that I pulled one over on him and left him tied to a flag post in his pajamas at some backwoods high school." I laughed and felt Bobby hit me in the back of the head.

"I was trying to help you!" Bobby yelled exasperated.

"No you were trying to do all of the work because you didn't trust me to get the job done." She corrected. "But I did." She shrugged and started putting he stuff into her bags. "Lucky for you two boys I am about at my witts end so I shouldn't be too much of a pain in the ass on tracking this thing down."

I smiled and arched a brow at her. "Too much of a pain in the ass?" I asked.

"You heard Bobby I'm sarcastic and stubborn that's just in my blood." She shook her head as if it was a curse and I couldn't fight the smile that pulled on my lips.

"You'll fit in perfectly then." I told her honestly. I haven't playfully bantered with someone in what feels like forever. Not since dad died. I stared at her curiously and looked over to find Sam studying me curiously and I swallowed. "Anyways we should hit the road soon. If your done here." I told her.

She threw me one of her bags and started for the door.  
"I'm ready, we can take your ride, my car is currently... On the mend." We walked outside and for the first time I noticed that there was a car at the end of the lot that looked like it had rolled down a muddy hill into a ravine and Liv jogged to it before grabbing something and shutting the door. I went to ask when Bobby pat my shoulder.

"You don't even want to know." I looked at Olivia as she jogged towards us and for the first time in what felt like a long time, I smiled, a genuine smile.

* * *

This story starts obviously about midseason ish of season two and will continue on from there, I really hope you like it. It's one my first works I've posted. I hope you follow/ favorite this and I definitely hope you review it as well. I do not own any characters from Supernatural but I will have O/C characters such as Olivia.


End file.
